bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Inferand/Random Idea:A Brave Frontier Alternate Universe
I like video games. I like the Multiverse theory. And I really like me a good RPG. Sooooo...I like undertale. Don't kill me please. I really like the idea of alternate universes more, however. In an alternate universe, you could have similar ideas and characters, with changes to make them more like you want. So i began considering alternate universe ideas for Bf. And using my past knowledge of ideas, I created: Brave Fallen An alternate version of brave frontier where the gods and demons aren't the evil ones. The humans, except for you, are. All the heroes of old are now cowardly and villainous. Everyone you know, from Karl and Seria, to Noel and Elise, are far more sinister than their original counterparts. Current Ideas: *Summoner is now female, as summoner is usually referred to as male in BF. So... *Karl, who is now a total jerk, treats you nicely, because..well... (*coughs*). *On the subject of Karl, rather than being your friend, he's more of the guy who treats you like a buddy, but you know you shouldn't be near him, because hes a horrid influence. He's pretty abusive to most Males in his team, and the only person who doesn't fully fear or hate him in Nyonne is Seria. Speaking of which.... *Rather than being tsundere to the protagonist, like she was originally, she is now just a total jerk. She cares little about what others have to say, hates anyone who steals her "prey" from her, hates anyone whos do much as standing in front of her while she walks, and especially hates rookies, so much so, that she purposely seeks them out in the arena so she can beat them and put them down. An example of a scenario would be like when the battle with Abbadon has ended. Rather than Karl noting her being worried for the protagonist, Karl notes that she went on ahead, claiming she wouldn't let you kill Maxwell before she did. *Lugina is now cranked up to ridiculous levels of cocky. He constantly wants the protagonist and everyone else to bow down to him. But unlike actual BF, Lugina is a complete coward who barely fights any battles and just takes credit for what his team members did. Everytime he fights you, (and he does so A LOT MORE THAN NORMAL), he runs away at 1% HP, claiming you'll bow to him yet. He's also extremely mean to his old friend, Bertz, but I'm gonna save Bertz for later... *Paris is basically the one sane person in the entire game. Not only does she treat you with absoloute respect, and kindess, but she constantly protects the summoner whenever Karl, Lugina, or Seria begin beating up/acting horrid to the protagonist. She especially hates Lugina because she knows how many times he's faked his "great tales", and is constantly trying to get the summoner to leave the Hall, which is...... *NOT THE BEST OF PLACES. The Brave Fallen hall was originally made by 2 men, Grahdens, and Owen, but it was merely used as a front to control Elgaia, as their first order of business was removing all other organizations, namely the Elgaia Federation, which was one hopeful idea to change humanity's ways, and the corrupt Randall Empire, which heavily favored royalty and spat on lower and even middle class. The Hall's goal is still independence from the gods, yes. But who said Akras Z. Muzell was a guy with good ideas in this world? *The Gods, originally favoring humans, instead favored demons, which worked out pretty well. Ishgria is no longer hell, and all the demons are pretty nice. But before that, we gotta talk about the Gods. *The Gods are now the exact opposite of the originals. They attempted to help humanity as much as they could, from beginning, up until now. Even gods like Karna Masta were kind and caring for all life, and embodied the good in everything. The ones present are..... *Maxwell, who is now less of a fallen creator, and more of a mom. She attempts multiple times to convince the protagonist not to fight (which is a choice, believe it or not. It's just that the lives you spare die anyway by the other summoners.), and always refers to them and all humans as her "children". She acts like Tilith in terms of tutorial and story appearance, even though she isn't physically there. *Cardes is now the kindly lord of the spirit world. He was sealed away by the Palmynian Heroes, (who are still good, and wanted to protect Palmyna from destruction by...I'll discuss later.) after he attempted to fight humanity in order to stop the current war going on, and even still hated it. He is extremely quiet, but he treats the summoner and the others with absoloute respect, even when they try to kill him, and the spirit world is much less drab and dark, and more surreal and beautiful. *Zevalhua, the god of Power, now lives in the shining tower of Mirvana. Rather than gaining power, Zevalhua specializes in giving power, and when encountered, is surrounded by units rather than on her own. She is extrodinarily kind and benevolent, and tends to the beautiful flowers seend around the tower. The Tower itself was once grim and drsb looking, but now resembles an even more beautiful version than the original. *Afla Dilith, the god of truth, resides next to the Vrishka Dutchy, which is now filled with dead plants and toxic waste (yeah the humans r evil i know im overplaying it), and he himself is more agressuve than the other gods. He reveals the truth about the god war and the non biased version of what actually happened multiple times in small snippets, and asks you to use common sense and make of the story what you will. He is more willing to fight than the others, and puts up a good struggle, although it (nearly) gets him killed. (*I might elaborate more on him later, hes kinda hard to explain*) ---- Maybe I'll write a fanfic about this. Or something. I dunno. Category:Blog posts